1. Field
Apparatuses, devices, and articles of manufacture consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device
2. Description of the Related Art
Chip On Glass (COG) technology, which mounts a semiconductor device, particularly a semiconductor chip of a driver integrated circuit (IC) or the like, on an insulating substrate that constitutes an image display apparatus, has been widely used. Recently, with the miniaturization of an electronic device, the size of a semiconductor chip that is mounted on a substrate is gradually decreased, and such decrease of the chip size causes the decrease of the width of the wiring that is formed inside the chip and the decrease of the margin for routing the wiring. Since the width of the wiring and the routing margin of the wiring are decreased, wire resistance may be increased, and a signal interference phenomenon may occur.
In order to counteract the increase of the wire resistance, techniques of forming additional wiring or increasing the thickness of the wiring may be adopted, but such techniques cause the increase of production costs and the deterioration of yield.